The One
by S7Angel09
Summary: JoMax Maxie gets into trouble and Johnny tries to get her out of it! But will he be able to on time? Little bit of LuSam and a surprise ending! Read and Review Please!
1. It Happens

**I loved how Johnny saved Maxie from the mugger and this was going to be a short story but then halfway through this chapter I decided that it was going to be a long on and in this one Maxie is not faking a mugging to get Spinelli to save her, she is just on the docks and it happens. Here we go, I hope that you enjoy it and comment!**

**Chapter 1**

**It Happens**

Maxie was sitting on the bench on the pier, just watching the water and calming down after another day as Kate Howard's assistant. Maxie sighed and got up, thinking that she had been there for a while and that it was time to go home. She saw a man walk by and gave him a brief glance and continued walking when she felt herself being spun around and before she knew it, slammed against the wall. The guy pinned her there with an arm by her throat. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Maxie yelled. The man just got right in her face and glared at her. "Shut up. I was just gonna take your money, but now I'm thinking we can have a little fun too." Then he laughed as Maxie felt nothing but terror flow through her body and she began to tremble with fear. "Please. Just let me go. You can have all my money and I wont say a word. Just let me go." "I told you to shut up!" The man struck Maxie in the face and she cried out in pain. This made the man laugh harder and he did it again, then Maxie saw her chance and took it. She kneed him in the groin and began to run, but he grabbed her by the hair and began to pull her back and she screamed. This seemed to piss the man off even more and he slammed her to the ground and Maxie hit her head, hard, and began to see black on the edges of her vision. She felt him get on top of her and began to cry.

Johnny had been walking for a while in order to clear his head when he realized that he was walking by the pier. He and Lulu had decided that they were officially done with each other and moving on and Johnny felt guilty that he was relieved about the decision. He knew that it was because he was attracted to Maxie and felt as though he wanted to be with her. He just hoped that he could convince her to be with him, he knew that she was just as attracted to him. Johnny was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a woman's scream coming from the pier and he sprinted to see what was going on. When he got there he saw a man get on top of Maxie, who was on the ground and not moving. Then all that Johnny saw was a red haze of vision because he was so angry. He jumped over the railing of the pier and tackled the man off of Maxie and started hitting him over and over. The man shoved Johnny off of him hard enough that Johnny was stunned for a couple of moments. When he had gotten his breath back and stood up again, them man was running and Johnny instantly began to chase after him. He almost got to the corner of the pier when he decided that making sure Maxie was all right was much more important than chasing the man. He could track the bastard down later, and he definitely would. He ran back to Maxie's side and gently rolled her onto her back and stroked her cheek and spoke quietly to her. He noticed that Maxie already had a bruise on her face and was once again overcome with rage. "Maxie. Come on sweetheart wake up. You're okay now, it's over." Maxie's eyes began to open slowly and Johnny breathed a sigh of relief.

Maxie woke up to Johnny's face and realized that he had saved her life once again.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by the pier when I heard you scream, so I came running and saw that guy on top of you."

"Thank God you came. That guy was going to-" Maxie broke off as she began to cry thinking about how scared she had been.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks to you."  
"Do you think that you can get up?" Johnny asked in concern.

Maxie nodded her head and Johnny quickly got up and went behind her and put his hands underneath her arms and pulled her to her feet. As soon as he let her go, Maxie began to sway on her feet and Johnny anchored her by the waist to steady her.  
"You're not okay. What did that son of a bitch do to you Maxie?"

She told him what happened and how the man had come out of nowhere.

"Oh, Johnny, I was so scared, I thought -" Once again Maxie could not finish her sentence and Johnny pulled her into his arms. "Hey, hey. Nobody's going to hurt you, I wont let them. You're safe now Maxie, I promise." Maxie began to cry and Johnny just held her and then he pulled away and stated feeling around the back of her head underneath her hair. He found a large bump and told Maxie that she needed to go to the emergency room. Of course, being Maxie she refused on doing that and insisted that she was fine.

"Maxie, please, I'm worried about you. Do it for me, please?"  
"Fine. For you, but I really am fine."  
"Yeah. Well we'll leave that one up to the doctors. Come on." Johnny put a steadying arm around Maxie's waist and led her to her car. He drove her to the emergency room and waited for 30 minutes before Patrick came out and said that Maxie had a mild concussion and that if she took it easy she would be fine in a couple of days.

"Thanks Patrick. When can she go home?"  
"I would like to keep her overnight for observation, but she insists on going home now. I should call her father but Maxie refused and since she is over 18 I have to follow her wishes. So as long as you promise me that you are going to take care of her, I will let her leave."  
Johnny didn't even hesitate. "Yeah, I'll take care of her. Is there anything special that I should do?" Patrick explained everything to Johnny and had him fill out the remaining release papers before allowing him to go in to see Maxie.

When Johnny walked into the room, Maxie was trying to get out of bed and would have fallen if Johnny hadn't caught her.

"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine."

"Jesus, Maxie. I know Patrick told you about your concussion so why the hell are you trying to get out of bed on your own?"  
"Because I am not some helpless child or invalid."  
"Nobody said that. You were just attacked and you need to take it easy."  
"I'm fine and I want to go home."  
"You are. To my place so that I can take care of you. I will feel better knowing that you're with me. I'm tired of thinking about what that guy could have done to you."  
"I know. Me too." Maxie started to cry again and Johnny became concerned for her.

"Come here." Maxie stepped into Johnny's open arms and he wrapped them around her tightly and just held her as she cried.


	2. The Truth

**Okay, this is the second chapter. I was going to include all of this in the first chapter but I figured that it may be a little too long. Although, I guess that you guys are going to read it all anyway, if you finish the story that is haha. I hope that you enjoy this and comment on it when you are done. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

When she got to his place, Maxie made herself comfortable on the couch with Johnny's help. They sat and watched television together and Maxie talked Johnny through everything that had happened. He held her when she cried and made her feel safe and comforted.

"Maxie, I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. All you have to do is yell for me."  
"Or scream."  
"Seriously, Maxie. I will always do my best to be there when you need me. I-" Johnny sighed and then tried again. "Maxie, I am in love with you but I would understand if you don't feel the same way about me."

"Johnny-"

"Just let me get this out. At first, I thought that you were some dumb girl who had more money than she knew what to do with. Then I thought that you only wanted what you couldn't have. After that, I began to get to know you and I realized how amazing you are. How compassionate, independent, and smart. Especially when it comes to shoes." The two of them laughed and it broke the tension that had been rising in the room, before Johnny continued "I love you Maxie."

"Johnny, when I first saw you, I thought you were this hot, sexy, rough around the edges bad boy. I was right. But there is more to you than that and I finally got to see what those other qualities were. You are tough and protective, caring, funny, and all of those good things that a dream guy should be."

Johnny smiled "Am I your dream guy, Maxie?"

Maxie's lips twitched "I don't really have a dream guy Johnny. But I do......" Maxie sighed and then took a deep breath and continued and then Johnny started when he saw the tears begin to swim in her eyes. Before he could say anything, Maxie spoke again, this time through her tears. "I do love you, Johnny." The two of them were facing each other and Johnny scooted closer to Maxie and put his hand to the side of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Being in love with me makes you cry?"

"It's not that I am in love with you. It's the fact that I admitted it. I am about to tell you something that I haven't talked to anyone about."

Johnny saw her hands in her lap and put his on top of them. He realized that whatever Maxie was about to tell him was going to be really serious and he couldn't help feeling glad that she chose to tell him above anyone else. "Whatever it is Maxie, you can tell me."

Maxie looked down for a moment and then back up at Johnny. "Okay, I was with this guy named Cooper Barrett. Everyone just called him Coop and he was a cop at the PCPD. He was the first and only guy that I had ever told I loved him until now. I thought that he was the one for me. Then he became a suspect in the Text Message Killer case." Johnny's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word, he just continued to look at Maxie and hold onto her hands. He sat waiting for her to continue and trying to communicate his support to her. "I didn't care that Coop was a suspect because I knew that he didn't do it. We talked about it and told the other how we felt about the situation and everything seemed to be perfectly fine. Then, a couple days later, I was attacked at home. Someone came in and tried to kill me by wrapping a cord around my neck and trying to strangle me. They didn't, they could have, but they didn't kill me." Johnny laced his fingers with Maxie's and put his other hand on her knee. "Mac automatically jumped to blaming Coop for it and, at that point, I was truly a little scared myself that Coop could be the TMK and that scared me more. I confronted Coop about it and we thought through our relationship a bit and then I left his apartment and promised to be back soon. I just needed some time to think and once I had I went back to Coop's. But when I got there I found Coop hanging in his room. I screamed and ran down the stairs and found Max and we called 911, but it was too late. When Lucky went upstairs and searched the room, they found a suicide note with a confession that it had been Coop the entire time and there was evidence to prove it."  
"But, the Text Message Killer was Diego Alcazar."  
"I know."

Johnny closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them again he realized that Maxie was crying again and he pulled her close and held her and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, that you had to go through that with no one on your side. I'm glad that you told me how you feel about me Maxie. I know how hard it must be."  
"I just want to make sure that you know how truly messed up I am and why."  
Johnny gave her one of his signature looks and let out an exasperated breath. "Maxie, you are not messed up. You've had to deal with a lot of crap in your life, but you know what? Those things, no matter how bad, are the things that have made you who you are, and I love who you are." Maxie smiled at this and she met Johnny halfway and the two of them kissed.

Johnny and Maxie eventually went to bed and they talked until eventually they both fell asleep halfway through the night. Maxie woke up with a moan and a small cry coming from her lips in the early hours of the morning. Johnny shot up in bed and looked around the room, looking for some kind of threat before he realized that Maxie had had a nightmare. He grabbed her shoulders and began to work the tension from them and whispering to her and she finally lay back down. He once again pulled her to him and told her that it was all right and that she was safe and had talked her back to sleep in no time. He then got himself to sleep dreaming of her. He loved her and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he had found the one girl for him. Johnny had always thought that Lulu was the one, but now he was realizing that it was Maxie. Maybe it always had been her and he just didn't know it. He did have one regret about Maxie though. That he hadn't gotten to know her before he had judged her so harshly and because of that he had not ever made a move on her. If he had, maybe he and Lulu never would have been together, but Johnny knew that he couldn't play the what if game because there were too many possibilities of what could have happened. He was just glad about the way that things were turning out now. Finally he let himself drift off with one arm under Maxie's head as a pillow, and the other draped across her.

Maxie woke up and rolled over to look at Johnny while he was sleeping. She tentatively reached out a hand and stroked the side of his face, trying not to wake him up, but not being able to stop herself. Johnny stirred a little in his sleep and Maxie rolled back over gently and tried to slide out of the bed without disturbing him. When she stood up, she felt a huge headache and almost fell back down on the bed. She put one hand to her head and slowly made her way to the bathroom. When she looked at her face in the mirror she could have cried. She knew that she bruised easily, but the marks on her face were almost black and she remembered again how hard he had hit her. Then she actually did begin to cry and she held on to the sink to support, but that didn't last long as she slowly slid to the floor and just let it all out.


	3. Again

**Okay, this is going to be another of my longer stories even though it was going to be a short one in the beginning lol. Anyway, I hope that the last chapter was not too boring for you, and I hope that you like this one better. Again, I would love it if you would review, but I promise that is the last time I will say it during this story. **

**Chapter 3**

**Again**

Johnny moved his arm and his eyes shot open when he realized that Maxie was no longer in the bed with him. He listened for a moment and that is when he heard the quiet crying that was coming from the bathroom. Johnny quickly got up and he briskly walked towards the bathroom and looked through the open door and saw Maxie on the floor, her shoulders shaking with her quiet sobs. He quickly walked in and picked her up into his arms and took her in the living room and sat with her on the couch.

Maxie cried for a couple of minutes and then she looked up at Johnny and thought that he must think that she was some weak, pathetic, typical girl. "I really was fine this morning. Then I when I stood up from the bed, I felt really dizzy and then I went into the bathroom. Then I saw my face and that is when I lost it."  
"I know, Maxie. I understand because every time that I look at you, I want to hunt that guy down and kill him."

"But you wont, because you are not in the mob and people who are not in the mob do not do things like that."

"I know that, too, Maxie. But I would love to have a couple of minutes with that guy for what he did to you."

"Well, hopefully neither of us will ever see him again. Right now, I have to go to work."  
"Maxie. Do you really think that it is a good idea to be going to work after last night? You have a concussion Maxie and you need to be resting and taking it easy."  
"I know what I can and can't do. I can go to work today and I can't stay here and do nothing all day."

Johnny didn't argue with her because he knew that it would be a waste of his time so he just told her the only thing that he could. "Do you want me to drive you?"

Maxie had a slow day at Kate's office, pretty much she just sat at the computer and did boring stuff all day. Apparently Kate had heard about what had happened to Maxie and had decided that she needed to take it easy for the day. This had opened up the idea for Lulu to act like even more of a bitch and talk about how Maxie was playing what had happened up and she was just trying to use Johnny and drag him down with her. Kate even let Maxie off early so she walked out to the parking lot before she realized that Johnny had driven her to work and she didn't have her own car. She looked at her watch and decided against calling him because he was still at work himself and she did not want to disturb him there. So she began to walk home and before she even got halfway there, it was starting to get dark and Maxie began to walk home faster. She was walking by the old alley where all of the trash got thrown when she heard a woman cry and she turned and saw a woman being slammed against the wall of the building by a man and before she knew what she was doing, she was running towards the two.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Maxie picked up her purse like a weapon, but then she froze as the man turned towards her and she realized that it was the same man who had attacked her before.


	4. Payback

**I'm really sorry that that last chapter was so short, but I will try and make this one a little bit longer for you! I hope that you are liking it so far and I hope that you continue to like it and I also hope that you continue to read it. I would really like it if people would give it a chance and read it even if you don't REALLY like it so far.**

**Chapter 4**

**Payback**

The man smiled at Maxie and the woman that he had had against the wall turned and ran the other way out of the alley. Maxie was frozen to the spot and didn't think to do anything until the guy was right on top of her, and that is when she turned and ran. He grabbed her by the back of her jacket and spun her around to face him and got in her face. "Look at what we have here. Come back for more have you?"  
"Please, just let me go."  
"No, I don't think so. You have been a pain in my ass one too many times. First you got away and your boyfriend attacked me and now, you just ruined my fun. So now it is time for payback."

"Are you going to kill me?" Maxie asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"No, I am not going to make it that easy for you." With that, the man pulled out a knife and stuck it in Maxie's side so quickly that she hadn't had any time to react. Then he just watched as she fell to the ground in pain and then he turned and walked away without a second glance. Maxie just lay there in pain for a long time before she got the strength to get out her cell phone and called Johnny.

Johnny was just washing the oil off of his hands from the last engine that he had fixed for the day when his cell phone rang. He quickly went over to it and saw that it was Maxie and answered it with a smile on his face. "Hello, gorgeous. Are you ready for me to come pick you up?" Johnny's smile dimmed a little when he did not hear anything on the other end of the line except for what he could only hope was Maxie's breathing. "Maxie? Are you there? Are you alright?"  
"Johnny, I need you....."  
Johnny was really scared and frantic. "Where are you Maxie?"  
"In the alley.......a couple buildings down from Max's.....hurry."

Johnny did not know what he was going to find when he rounded that corner to the alley on the run, but it was not what he saw. Maxie was lying on the ground and just like the first time she had been attacked, she did not look like she was moving at all. Johnny ran as fast as he could to her. "Maxie! Maxie wake up. Don't do this to me!" Johnny pulled her onto his lap and checked for a pulse. He let his head fall back and let out a gust of breath after he had found it. He put his forehead down and touched it to Maxie's and began to whisper to her. "Maxie, come on. You gotta wake up. I can't take this a second time." He had his eyes closed and did not realize that Maxie had opened hers until she had reached up and put her hand to his cheek. He whipped his head up and he knew that he was crying, but he didn't care. "Maxie, what the hell happened?"

Johnny didn't know what was wrong with her but she looked pale and weak and she was having a hard time speaking. He hated seeing Maxie this way because it's not who she is. "Maxie, you need to talk to me."

"He.....came back and.......had a knife...he-"

"Did he cut you?" Maxie nodded her head and Johnny ran his hands down her body until he felt a cold wetness at her side that had to be blood. He then pulled out a flashlight and saw that her clothes had soaked up her blood and that she had been stabbed in the side. He was just pulling out his cell phone when he heard sirens coming straight towards the two of them. He looked down at Maxie, "Did you already call 911?"

"No, it must have.........been the woman that.....he was attacking."

Johnny looked at Maxie in utter amazement. "You saved her?" Once again Maxie nodded her head yes and Johnny pulled her even closer as the police cars came to a stop. "I'm proud of you baby, but if you knew it was the same man why wouldn't you just call the police."

"I didn't know and besides,.........the cops wouldn't have gotten here......soon enough." A couple of EMTs and Lucky came over to Johnny and Maxie and he quickly told Lucky what he knew about the situation while Maxie was put into the ambulance and stabilized enough to take to the hospital. Then an EMT asked him if he wanted to ride with Maxie and he told Lucky that he would talk to him at the hospital, but Lucky told him that there was no need. Johnny nodded his thanks and hopped into the back of the ambulance with Maxie.


	5. Enough

**All right! The fifth chapter already. I can't believe how long that this story is going on. As you guys may have noticed, I don't post stories until they are finished because I don't like to leave you hanging that badly. So that is why it takes me so long to post a story. I am also in the midst of writing three or four of them, I can't remember. But, I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far and I cannot tell you how many chapters there are as I am writing it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Enough**

Johnny had been pacing the waiting room for over half an hour. Lucky had come to the hospital with Sam to see how Maxie was doing and Johnny had asked who called the cops, but Lucky said that it had been anonymous. Johnny had just shaken his head. Patrick finally came out of the double doors and he too was shaking his head. Johnny briskly walked up to him and Patrick looked at him with a grim set to his face. "Patrick? What's going on? Is it Maxie?"

"Maxie's going to be fine. Johnny, what the hell is going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is the second time that she has been in here this week. By the same person."  
"I know. I have talked to Mac and given him a description of the guy from what both Maxie and I saw of him the first time. Mac and his guys are looking into it."  
"Is he coming after Maxie specifically or what?"  
"I think it was more like wrong place wrong time at first and then tonight, Maxie charged after the guy not knowing who it was until it was too late."  
"And she was charging at the guy because?"  
"She saw him attacking another woman. I'm pretty sure that she was the one who called the cops and ambulance. Now, I'm afraid that he is going to come back for Maxie because he is pissed off."  
"Well, I'm keeping Maxie here for tonight, and you can take her home tomorrow. If you can promise me that you are going to take care of her and not let this psycho come after her again."

"I can't promise that he wont try. It's not like it would be hard to find out about Maxie. She works for Kate Howard."  
Patrick sighed. "I know. But, I have talked to Kate and she agreed to give Maxie as much time off as she will need. Maxie wont like it but it is the only way to keep her safe."  
Johnny nodded his head in agreement. "I'll keep her at my place and make sure that she stays safe. I will call in to work tomorrow morning and get time off. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Patrick got a satisfied look on his face and walked away after telling Johnny where Maxie's room was.

Johnny quickly headed towards Maxie's hospital room when he saw a young woman standing outside of a room and looking sad. The thought also passed through his mind that she looked as though she felt guilty for something. Johnny glanced at the numbers next to the rooms and realized that she was standing outside of Maxie's room. He thought that maybe he had gotten the numbers confused because he had been so anxious about Maxie's condition. He walked on the other side of the hallway from the girl and looked in and saw Maxie lying in the bed. He walked up to the woman and cleared his throat. She whipped around with wide eyes and got a look on her face that told Johnny that she was thinking about running away. "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you, calm down."  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you the woman that she saved tonight?"  
The girl put her head down and when she brought it back up and looked Johnny in the eyes he saw that she had tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"My god, you look young. Are you alright?"

"I'm 19, and I'm fine. Who are you?"  
"My name's Johnny. The amazing woman in there is Maxie. She's going to be okay, you know. And it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

Johnny was a little confused at her tone. She sounded as though she was absolutely sure that it had been her fault, like it wasn't just coming from guilt. "Things like this happen a lot, especially in places like Port Charles. You didn't know."  
"Yes I did."

Now Johnny was beginning to get really suspicious about what the girl knew and the look on her face showed that she saw it. "How did you know?"  
"He was my ex. I broke up with him because I knew that he was into some really bad stuff. I knew that he had done some really bad things too and I had had enough of it, so I left him. He got really mad and said that it was not going to be that easy to leave but I didn't think anything of it at the time."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"About a week."

"And he came after you tonight."  
"Yes. When that woman, Maxie, came running he let me go and so I ran. I didn't get very far before I realized that I could not just leave her there. It was pretty obvious that she would not be able to anything, but that he would hurt her. I called 911 on my way back to the alley."  
"Did you see him stab her?" Johnny asked with an edge to his voice.  
"No. By the time I got back there, I saw you and felt so guilty that she had obviously gotten hurt badly, that I just stood in the shadows and got a ride to the hospital. I just wanted to make sure that she was all right."  
Johnny was silent for a moment before shaking his head. He knew that he shouldn't be angry with her because it really wasn't her fault. She was just a scared teenager. "I didn't mean to be short with you. Maxie is going to be okay. I'm just a little high strung right now. He came after her once before you know."  
The girl gave him a look of confusion. "He did?"  
"Yeah, he tried to mug her on the pier and she fought back. Tonight, she saw a man attacking an innocent girl and tried to stop him. Look where she ended up."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, -" Johnny stopped for a moment and then looked at her again. "I don't even know your name."  
"It's Casey."

"Well, Casey, I'm sure that Maxie would love to talk to you and know that you're okay."  
"No, I have to go. Maybe you could just tell her everything for me."  
Before Johnny could say another word, Casey was leaving the hospital quickly. Johnny shook his head at how screwed up everything was and walked into Maxie's room.

Maxie opened her eyes to someone holding onto her hand. She looked down and saw Johnny sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed with his head on his arms on the side of her bed. He was sound asleep and this caused Maxie to smile slightly. She thrust her hand into his hair and saw him begin to stir. She felt bad for waking him up but she felt like she just needed to talk to him. She needed to touch him and have him tell her that this wasn't all a dream, that she wasn't still lying in that alley, slowly dying. She looked down as Johnny made a mumbling noise and then his head jerked up and he looked right at Maxie. He had a relieved smile on his face.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Sore. Scared."  
Johnny frowned and gripped her hand in his. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there."  
"It wasn't your fault. At all. It was mine for being stupid."  
"You weren't being stupid, you were trying to save someone's life, and you did. That girl is going to be okay because of you. She wanted me to thank you."  
"You talked to her? Who is she? Is she all right?"

"Maxie, Maxie, calm down honey. She is going to be fine and her name is Casey."

"She must have been so scared."  
"She was, she's young , only 19."

Maxie closed her eyes for a long moment. "Why didn't she come in here?"  
"I don't know, she just told me to tell you that and then she was gone. I don't know her last name, so I doubt that we'll ever see her again. As for this bastard, I have guys looking for him and the PCPD too. He'll be found, and when he is, I'll deal with him."

Johnny and Maxie were both silent for a couple of moments. They were just staring at each other. It was obvious that Johnny was still worried for Maxie and she was still shocked and scared from everything that had happened to her in the past week. Johnny breathed in deeply and looked directly at Maxie. "You know that you aren't going to be out of my sight for one single second until this guy is caught, right?"


	6. Restless

**Here is the sixth chapter, I hope you all like it and stick with the story until the end. I have all of my main ideas on what I am going to do and how I am going to end this story, I just have to put in all of the little details and work the stuff in lol.**

**Chapter 6**

**Restless**

Johnny finished his shower as quickly as he could so that he could go back to the hospital and bring Maxie home. She had convinced him to go home and sleep and shower after half an hour of arguing. Johnny had done what she had asked but he guessed that he would not be able to get any sleep and when he had gotten home and laid in the bed, he hadn't been able to close his eyes for more than five minutes. Maxie hadn't been in the bed with him and he hadn't realized until last night how much a part of his life she was. He couldn't even sleep without her next to him, he realized with a shake of his head and a smile. Johnny finished getting dressed and got in his car and made his way to the hospital. He felt happier than he had in the past couple of weeks, that was for sure.

Maxie got out of the bed carefully and grabbed her clothes and slowly began to put them on, careful of her stitches. She had begged Patrick to let her go home after only one night and a day. Of course, she had had to promise that she would not go to work for the next two weeks and that she would be on bed rest. Maxie had reluctantly agreed to the terms and didn't let even Patrick's demands get her down because she was so excited to be going home. Just as she was trying to get her socks and cute flats on with major difficulty, her door opened and she looked up to see Johnny walk into the room.

Johnny shook his head at the sight that he saw when he walked into Maxie's hospital room and hurried to help her.

"Maxie." he sighed.

She held her chin high and just stared at him. "Yes, Johnny?"  
"Why? Why would you get dressed and try to put your shoes on by yourself when I know that you have the common sense to realize that the task is going to cause you pain?"

"Because I am completely able to do it on my own, that's why."  
"If it had been Patrick who had walked in instead of me, you realize that he would take away his terms he made earlier and would be forcing you to stay in this hospital even longer, right?"  
"No. He couldn't make me stay for the world."  
Johnny shook his head and laughed. "Oh, baby, I'm glad to see that you are back to your old self."  
Maxie smiled in response and was touched when Johnny came towards her without saying a word and bent down and put her shoes on for her. She had never had anyone take care of her the way that Johnny did. Then he stood up and placed a kiss on her lips. "Johnny?"

"Yeah baby?"  
"I love you."  
Johnny smiled "I love you too Maxie. Always."  
"Always?"

"Yes."  
"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Now, are you ready to go home?"  
"More than ready."  
'Then let's go."

Maxie let out a sigh as she walked into Johnny's house. She realized that she wanted more than anything to be able to call this their house, and thought that maybe once all of this other stuff was over, that Johnny might ask her to move in with him. She pushed the thought aside for now as Johnny came in the house. He came up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am that you are home."  
"I was only gone for a day."  
"When you convinced me to come home last night, I didn't get any sleep because I couldn't sleep without you next to me."  
Maxie turned around to face him and put her arms around Johnny's neck. "Really?"  
"I didn't realize how much of an impact that you had on my life until last night and trying to sleep in that bed without you. I could barely close my eyes."  
"Oh, Johnny."

Maxie leaned in and kissed Johnny passionately when there was a knock on the door. The two of them looked at the other quizzically and Johnny took Maxie's hand and the two of them walked to the door and opened. it. Johnny pulled Maxie in even closer and gave the person on the other side of the door a cool look.

Maxie looked from Johnny to the person at the door and back again. It was one of those awkward silences that was only made worse when Johnny pulled Maxie in even closer to him and just stared. Maxie didn't know what to say and wasn't sure if she wanted to be the one to speak first or if she should just let the silence continue or not. Finally, she made up her mind to end the silence and see what they wanted. "Lulu."

"Maxie. Johnny."  
Johnny just continued to stare at her in a way that was not exactly mean or threatening but you could tell that he wasn't your best friend either. Maxie tugged on the sleeve of his leather jacket for a moment and when he finally broke contact and looked at her instead, Maxie gave him one of her looks and he stopped. "Lulu, we're just getting home so..."

Lulu turned her glare at Maxie "Well, goody for you. I came to talk to Johnny."  
"Well, I don't have anything else to say to you Lulu."

Maxie was a little confused. "What the hell is going on with you two? I know that you guys broke up a while ago, but the last I heard, you guys had chosen to stay friends. What the hell happened?"

Lulu dropped her eyes to the floor for a moment and was silent and Johnny glared at her and then looked at Maxie. "Let me fill you in, sweetheart. Lulu was late to work yesterday because she decided that she would come here and tell me all about how you are using me and dragging me down. Then she told me that you hired that guy to mug you at the pier. That was the point that I really lost it, right Lulu?"

Maxie was pissed and devastated at the same time. She knew that she and Lulu had never gotten along. They had had their share of fights but while working at Kate's office it had seemed like things had gotten a bit better. She knew that Lulu was a little sore about Johny and she completely understood but to say the things that she had to Johnny was ridiculous. "Who the hell do you think you are? I know we're not even close to friends but I thought we could at least be civil to one another. For you to come in here and accuse me of hiring a man to mug me. We obviously have a problem, so let's work it out right here! Come on, you bitch!" Maxie lunged at Lulu and Johnny tried to grab her as gently as possible and pull her back as Lulu took a step back in surprise then compose herself and prepare for a fight with Maxie. Johnny glared at Lulu and once again lost it with her. What the hell had he ever seen in her? "You've caused enough problems for Maxie without causing her to pull her stitches, don't you think?!"

Lulu's face then registered surprise "Stitches?"  
Johnny sat Maxie on the couch and gave her a warning look and turned back to Lulu. "Yeah. Stitches. Twelve to be exact. Last night while trying to save a teenager that she saw being attacked, Maxie ran into the same guy who mugged her on the pier and turns out her remembered her too. He attacked her and stabbed her last night." Johnny paused for a moment to rein his anger back in before continuing to speak. "Still think she hired the guy?"

Lulu said nothing and now stared at the floor without looking up. Johnny just wouldn't let it go though, and continued to talk to Lulu.

"Come on, Lulu. You don't have anything to say anymore?"

Maxie sat on the couch glaring at Lulu and wishing that Johnny had not stopped her because she really wanted to beat the crap out of Lulu. Then a thought popped into her head and she decided to give Lulu's crap right back to her. "You know, Lulu the idea of hiring does sound plausible." Johnny looked at Maxie questioningly and Lulu continued to stare at the floor. "Maybe you are the one that hired that guy to come after me because you were so mad over Johnny. Sounds like a realistic idea to me, and you are the one that tried to pin the entire thing on me, maybe it was you all along."  
At this, Lulu's eyes snapped up and connected with Maxie's "Excuse me? I know that you of all people did not accuse me of something like that. Surely not a deceitful, lying, slutty bitch like you, Maxie?"

Johnny had had enough. "Lulu, get out! You are not about to come into my house and treat my girlfriend like that. Don't call me, ever. If I hear that you are continuing to give Maxie trouble anywhere, in town, in the office, wherever. I will have a little talk with Kate Howard and make sure that you are out of a job. I have a lot of friends and connections in Port Charles and I think that you know that. If you hurt Maxie in any way, or even bother her, I can make sure that you can't work anywhere. Except for your cousin in her cute little hotel, which hey, maybe you could be a maid. Perfect job for you. Now leave."

Lulu felt the tears prick her eyes and she tried to hold them back. She wanted to say something but was afraid of what Johnny might say to her next. Lulu just turned and walked away without a glance back to the house. She had completely been blown away by the words that Johnny had said to her. She had no idea what she was going to do about the current situation, she didn't know if she could play nice with Maxie at work and in Port Charles after the entire thing with Johnny. The two of them had been on a friendly stranger basis until Lulu had realized that Johnny had broken up with her because he decided that he was in love with Maxie. There was no way that she could even be civil to the bitch after that little situation. Lulu just walked away.

Johnny slammed the door and turned back to Maxie on the couch. He sighed "I'm sorry." Maxie looked up with a surprised expression on her face. "For what?"

"For all of that. I shouldn't have even answered the door."

"Well, Lulu is persistent, she probably would have just kept knocking on the door until you answered it."

"So, you are okay? The things she said, I want you to know that I didn't just sit there and listen to her say those things about you yesterday. I kept telling her to leave, but she just wouldn't stop talking."

"Hey, I'm not mad, okay? I'm fine. I know how Lulu is believe me."  
"I just didn't tell you because it kind of left my mind and I had bigger things to be concerned with."  
"I would have been fine if you hadn't told me. You handled the situation."  
"Not well."  
"Yes you did. You handled it and that was the end of it."  
"Well, since all of that is over."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Where were we before that little interruption?" Johnny asked as he began to slowly walk towards Maxie. She giggled as he gently lowered himself over her on the couch and brushed his nose to hers. She closed her eyes and that is when he put his lips to hers and they kissed.


	7. No Work, All Play

**Wow, here we go with chapter 7! I have a couple of my friends and family read and edit my stories as I go so that if it doesn't sound plausible or is not worded right, I can fix it. They have to wait after every chapter for a while until I write another. You guys get to read the entire story at one time with no waiting. What could be better than that?! (Probably me writing and posting them faster would be a bit better) Happy reading! Oh yeah and I don't own General Hospital, any of the characters, or the lyrics or song that I used in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**No Work, All Play**

Johnny woke up on the couch at the sound of Maxie's singing coming from the bathroom and smiled to himself. In all of the time that he had known her, Johnny had never heard Maxie even hum, much less sing. He got up and decided to just forget about pulling on a shirt, and made his way to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall in the doorway and just stood there watching Maxie. She was singing softly to Alexz Johnson's "How Strong Do You Think I Am". Johnny just let himself listen to her voice.

If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?

If I look away, doesn't mean I don't see.

And just because I want, someone when I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm helpless, that I can't stand on my own.

How far can we go before we break?

How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I rock, or a rose, or an abyss, or the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you wanna go, cause I'll go there if I can.

You make it harder than it has to be.

How strong, how strong, do you think I am?

It's so hard to tell, what's in your heart.

What you keep to yourself, is tearing me apart

And should I be afraid, to dream about you, and if you feel the same, what are you gonna do?

How far, can we go before we break?

How long, can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist, or a breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you wanna go, cause I'll go there if I can.

You make this harder than it has to be.

How strong, how strong, do you think I am?

If I move in any closer, if you let go and give yourself away, if we let this happen to us, everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or an abyss, or a breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you wanna go, cause I'll go there if I can?

You make this harder than it has to be.

How strong, how strong, do you think I am?

Johnny had a huge smile on his face by the time she finished the song and he couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed him yet. "You really have a beautiful voice Maxie."

Maxie whirled around at the sound of his voice and put her hands over her heart and glared for a moment at him. "God! You scared the crap out of me! That's it! You are so getting a little bell to wear around your neck so that I know when you are coming." By the end of her sentence, she was smiling and Johnny began to walk towards her. Just as he was putting his arms around her he heard a clatter from outside. His eyebrows shot down, as Maxie's eyes widened and she clutched Johnny to her like a lifeline. "Johnny? What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know, but I will." He turned and started walking out of the bathroom and Maxie saw him pull a gun out from the back of his jeans. "Johnny! What are you doing? You can't go out there, what if it's him? We should just call the police."

Johnny turned around and gave her a reassuring glance. "Honey, don't worry. I can handle this. Just stay here and lock the door behind me. Don't open it again until I tell you to, no matter how long it takes me. I love you." With that he came back and gave her a quick kiss and closed the door behind himself. "I love you too." Maxie said to no one as he closed the door.

Johnny was outside and was walking around the house as silently as he possibly could. He kept trying to push the worry he had about Maxie being left alone out of his head. He had to focus if he was going to catch this son of a bitch once and for all. As he turned the last corner around the house he spotted the intruder working on opening the window. He crouched down and took aim at the bastard. Before he could pull the trigger, the guy whirled towards him and fired a shot. Johnny didn't hear a thing but he sure as hell felt it. The last thought that went through his head before he blacked out was that he couldn't believe that he had failed Maxie.

Maxie was sitting with her back against the bathroom door crying when she heard the front door shut quietly. She held her breath hoping that it was Johnny. When she felt a knock on the bathroom door she began to silently sob. _Is it Johnny? What do I do? What if the guy is in the house and he is being quiet because he wants to get us out? If it was the killer would he knock on the door? _Maxie didn't know what to do, but didn't have time to think as the person on the other side of the door decided that they were coming in anyway and Maxie felt the door move a bit as they rammed themselves into it. Maxie knew now that it wasn't Johnny and she became terrified because she knew that Johnny never would have let the man in the house if something bad hadn't happened to him first. She didn't know what to do and was looking around the room frantically when she realized that she could probably fit out the small bathroom window. She ran to it and opened it as far as it would go and began to shimmy her way through it. Maxie could hear the bathroom door breaking and began to struggle even more through the window. She was halfway through it when she heard the door blister open and was almost out when she felt the hands grab her ankles and yank.

Johnny woke up on the ground outside of the house and looked down to his shoulder and saw the blood. As soon as he did, he remembered everything that had happened and he sprang up as fast as he could, and regretted it as soon as he had. He took off his jacket and ripped one of the long sleeves of his shirt. He used it to put pressure on his wound and began sprinting to the front door. As soon as Johnny got in the house he began screaming Maxie's name and ran for the bathroom and gasped as he got to the door. It had been broken and as he looked in he saw that the window was open and he knew with the sinking feeling in him that Maxie was gone and that this stranger had taken her. _No. Not Maxie. What am I supposed to do now? I don't even know who this guy is, much less where he would take her. Who do I go to? _He sank down to the bathroom floor and just cried. It was the first time he had cried since he was eight years old and his mom had died. He cried for everything that had happened to Maxie and he cried for losing her.

Maxie opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings in disgust and put her hand to her head where she had been hit. It took a moment for her head to clear and she recalled how she had ended up in this horrid place. He had grabbed her and yanked her back through the window and she had fought him so he hit her and knocked her out. He must have carried her to a vehicle and then taken her to this place that was god only knew how far away from Johnny it was. _Johnny! He never would have let this bastard take me unless he was really hurt, or worse. Oh god, please let him be alive. _Maxie had closed her eyes and realized that she was crying silently. She furiously wiped away the tears with her sleeve. _No! I wont accept that Johnny is dead. He has no idea where I am so I am so I am just going to have to get myself out of here. All on my own. I can do it, no problem. I just have to figure out how to get back home and to Johnny._ As Maxie was thinking all of these brave and heroic thoughts, the door to the room that she was being held in slowly opened. Finally he emerged and Maxie was angry. She didn't know him and didn't understand why he would go to this much trouble just to kill her. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He chuckled and then just glared at Maxie as he walked closer to her. "My name is Franco. I'm an artist. That night that I saw you on the pier all by yourself, I knew that you just had to be my next piece."

"Your next piece?"

"I take pictures. Of people who have died. I position them to be beautiful."

"You call that art? Cause, I call that sick!"

Franco got really angry and came forward and slapped Maxie so hard across he face that she saw black on the edges of her vision for a moment. What the hell was she supposed to do, trapped in this place with a psychopath?

Johnny knew that he had to get up and find Maxie instead of sitting on the floor, wallowing in his self pity. He quickly called Lucky and filled him and Sam in on the situation. Lucky brought the police over to Johnny's home and looked for any fingerprints or clues that would lead them to where Maxie was being held. They had nothing, but continued to search anyway because Johnny refused to give up until they found something.

Maxie had managed to keep Franco talking about why he did what he did and why he had chosen her and eventually he had gone away. Maxie's hands were tied behind her back and she was tied to a chair in a small room. That was also locked. She was so screwed. Then Maxie remembered that her cell phone was still in her pocket. She had completely forgotten about it, and apparently Franco was not as smart as he thought he was if he hadn't even checked to see if she had a phone or anything else on her. Maxie then wondered why Johnny had not thought to call her cell phone, and the thought of him being hurt popped into her head. She immediately pushed it aside and decided that he had not called her phone because he had probably been so frenzied on finding her that he had not thought of such a small detail like this. It took Maxie about ten minutes to get her phone out of her pocket and another couple of minutes to get it open. She was not an avid texter and so she did not have all of the buttons on the phone memorized like most people did. For the first time in her life she wished that she was one of those people that was texting, or had their phone stuck to their ear like a growth. She focused on the task at hand and caned her neck to look at the buttons on the phone the best she could. She found the one, which was Johnny's cell on speed dial, and punched it in quickly.


	8. Connection

_**Okay, so here we go with the next chapter. I have been working on so many stories at the same time, that I have not had a chance to work on this one in a while. I hope you enjoy it, and it should be done and posted soon. Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 8**

**Connection**

Johnny's cell phone began ringing and he hurriedly pulled it out of his pocket, having no clue on who could be calling him. He felt a sense of dread flow through his body as he saw Maxie's name pop up on his screen and he hurriedly opened it.

"Maxie?"  
"Oh, thank God. Johnny." She sounded far away, but Johnny relished the connection.

"Honey, where are you?"  
"I don't know, Johnny. I just know that I am in a small room, tied to a chair."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Johnny I'm okay right now. I don't know how long that I will be able to talk to you before he comes back, so just listen. He goes by Franco and he says that he is an artist and he takes pictures of people after they've died and he poses the body. I have the sinking feeling that he is the one that kills them. Oh, god Johnny I love you. Please find me and get me out of here."  
"I will, baby. Don't worry."

Lucky had been listening to the conversation from Johnny's side and had a couple of cops come over and motioned for Johnny to give him the phone.

"Maxie, honey, Lucky needs to talk to you. Hang on."  
"Maxie, are you okay?"  
"Hi, Lucky. I am fine for the time being."  
"Okay. Good. Listen, I need you to try and keep the connection on your cell phone open for as long as possible. Sam is going to try and trace where the call is coming from. Then we will be able to find you and come get you out of there. It should only take a few more minutes. Here is Johnny."  
"Thanks, Lucky."

"How long has he been gone, baby?"  
"Only about fifteen minutes, but I don't know what he left to do. He could be back any second."  
"Okay, just stay quiet and hide your phone just in case, okay?"  
"No! Johnny, what if I lose you?"  
"You wont. We have to keep the connection open so that I can come get you. Try and hide the phone somewhere and keep quiet unless you have to speak. I will be right there with you, Maxie. Don't worry."

"Okay, Johnny. I love you."  
"I love you too, baby."

Johnny turned to watch Sam on her laptop with her fingers flying across the keys and a look of hard concentration on her face. Lucky was standing behind her and looking over her shoulder at what she was doing. Five minutes seemed to drag on, and by the time Sam smiled triumphantly and stopped typing, Johnny felt as if he had aged ten years. Lucky had his hands on her shoulders and bent down and kissed her on the top of the head before turning to his men and giving them quiet orders. Johnny briskly walked over to Sam and when she looked up he gave her a questioning look.

"We got it Johnny. Lucky and his team are going to get her."

"I'm going. I'm going to kill that bastard with my bare hands."

"You and I are going to ride with them, but we are not going to go in until they secure the place."  
"I guess that I can accept that."  
"You better. You are lucky that I was able to get you that much of a privilege. It came with a condition. You have to help me look up information on Franco on the drive there. Deal?"  
"Hell yeah! Let's go."

Maxie could not hear anything coming from her phone, but she refused to give in to the temptation of taking her phone out of her pocket. She had promised Johnny that she would not talk unless it was absolutely necessary and he said that he would be there with her. She trusted him and did not want to let him down. So she stayed quiet and waited for whatever happened next. Either Johnny would arrive with the cavalry to save he rand take her out of this place, or Franco would come back and decide that it was high time he killed her and really made her his next work of art. There was a clock on the far wall of the small room and Maxie did nothing but stare at it and watch the seconds and the minutes tick by. After twenty minutes of nothing happening, Maxie began to become discouraged and tired, but she refused to let herself fall asleep.

Sam and Johny had done research in the back of Lucky's car the entire way to the warehouse and had found a lot of interesting things. Franco was responsible for Claudia's death and a lot of other people's, by the looks of things. Sam told Lucky about all of the information they had found and he informed his officers that Franco was extremely dangerous and to proceed with caution. They arrived at the warehouse and Sam had to hold Johnny back from entering before the officers. Lucky and Sam were the first ones to enter and after about ten seconds there was nothing but shooting. It took everything that Johnny had not to go charging into the warehouse after them. Sam came running out of the building with blood on her and Johnny was taken aback for a moment before she grabbed his arm and dragged him in after her. They went to the room that they thought Maxie was being held in and let Johnny open the door. He almost burst into tears at what he found.

Maxie could hear shooting and scenarios of what could be happening outside began running through her head. She was really scared for Johnny and wished that none of this had happened. Maxie pulled herself out of her thoughts and heard nothing from outside. It was absolute silence. Then she heard something outside the door and shrank back in the chair she was tied to. Maxie fared the worst as she saw the doorknob turning and the door to the room she was stuck in began to slowly open. She cried out as she saw Johnny's face in the now open doorway.

"Johnny! Oh, thank god! I thought you had been shot. I was so worried about you!"  
"You were worried about me? Oh, lady, let me tell you something. You have taken at least 20 years off my life just tonight. Not to mention the other incidences that you have put me through."

Johnny had run over to the chair that she was tied to and began cutting the ropes and massaging her wrists. He untied her ankles and got her up from the chair. When Maxie stood on her own feet she began to sway and if Johnny hadn't caught her, she would have just fallen to the floor in a pathetic heap. Johnny put a gentle hand o the cut on her temple where Franco had knocked her out the first time. He then gave her left cheek a glance and Maxie saw his eyes change. She knew there was probably a bruise on her cheek from where Franco had slapped her and she knew that what she saw in Johnny's eyes was a murderous rage because of it.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"For some reason I think that you could be lying in a ditch bleeding to death and would still say that you were fine."

"I am a little banged up, but I am okay in the long run."  
"Yeah. I can see that the bastard hit you. It makes me want to kill him myself."  
"You mean, he's not dead?"  
"No, there was a shootout but Lucky and Sam took him down, but not out."  
"Good."  
"What?"  
"I want the bastard to live so that he can be put in jail. Then maybe he can become someone else's idea of a piece."

"Excuse me?" Johnny had that look in his eyes again and Maxie knew that it was because he had taken what she said about Franco the wrong way.

"Maxie, he didn't-?"

"No. He told me that I was his next piece. Of art. He kills people and then positions them and takes pictures and then puts them in a gallery for people to see. Everyone just thinks that they are fake, but they're not Johnny. They are real and so were the people that he killed." Johnny saw the tears in Maxie's eyes and pulled her into a hug. He was getting her out of here. Right now.

"Come on. Let's get you checked out and then home."

"Okay." They began to walk out, but as soon as Maxie had taken half a dozen steps she began to stumble and once again Johnny caught her.  
"Whoa. Shit, you're not okay." Without another word, Johnny swept her into his arms and carried her out of the building.

Lucky was just finishing bandaging up Sam as he saw Johnny come out of the building with a crying Maxie in his arms. She had done well, really well. Maxie had been through hell and had held up extremely well under the circumstances, especially with her personality. Lucky once again looked at Sam and gave her a loving look and knew that it was her friendship and guidance to Maxie that had made her able to last the way that she had tonight. Sam caught him looking that way at her and gave him a look of questioning back.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."  
"About.....?"

"You. How amazing you are and how much I love you."

"I love you too. And you are pretty amazing yourself there, Detective."

"I try."  
"Do you think that Maxie will be okay, Lucky?"  
"I think that with some time and Johnny's help. She will be back to normal in no time."

"What about us?"  
"What? Where does that come from?"

"Looking at them, Lucky, I see a future. I see in their eyes how much they love each other and I know that someday soon they are going to get married. What about us? Where are we going?"  
"I see a future too, Sam. With you and I. I love you and maybe someday soon, we will get married."  
"Maybe? I don't know if I can-"  
"Sam. If I told you that we were going to get married soon for sure, you would know it was coming. If I told you no, you would leave me and my heart could not take that. If I told you that I didn't know, you would probably hit me and make it hurt. So you get a maybe. You never know. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. You know how much magic happens on Christmas, and Christmas Eve."  
"What am I going to do with you Lucky?"  
"Take me home and love me."  
"Sounds like a plan."


	9. Holidays Come Quickly Does Love?

_**All right! It is Christmas Eve Day (Which I always thought was a really weird way to put that, but whatever!) and I am going to incorporate the holiday season into this story. With everything with Maxie coming to an end, I want to focus on some LOVE! Not only between JoMax but between LuSam too! So here we go and as always, Happy Reading! And Merry Christmas!**_

_**A/N I just want to point out that there is no Cam and Jake but Liz and Lucky WERE married and divorced. Sam is a detective with the PCPD in case you didn't already know that.**_

**Chapter 9**

**Holidays Come Quickly. Does Love?**

Maxie had been treated for nothing more serious than slight shock. Patrick had sent her home with Johnny on a strict order of rest and no more visits to him. Johnny took Maxie home and thought about calling Lucky to ask for the name of someone for Maxie to talk to. He quickly threw the thought out of his brain when they drove upon a Christmas Tree lot. Johnny braked the car suddenly and pulled up. Maxie looked around in shock for a moment before remembering that it was the night before Christmas Eve. She knew that with all of the craziness happening, she and Johnny had completely forgotten about Christmas, much less a tree. She looked over at Johnny's profile as he parked the car and was glad that he had come for her. She loved him as much as it was possible. Johnny turned the car off and faced Maxie to find that she had been looking at him.  
"If you just want to go straight home, we can. I just thought you might want a Christmas tree. I can decorate it so that you can rest."  
"Johnny, I would love to help you pick out a Christmas tree. I would also like to decorate it with you tonight. I don't need to rest. I just need you."

Johnny leaned over and pressed his lips to Maxie's and then got out of the car. He walked around and opened Maxie's door for her and took her hand in his once she was out.

***~*~*~*~***

By the time that Johnny and Maxie were done picking out the tree, getting it home, and getting it decorated, it was almost 11:00. Johnny put the finishing touches on the tree and nodded at Maxie. She hurriedly went over and plugged it in, then came back around and stood next to Johnny. He put his arm around her shoulders and they both looked at each other and smiled before looking at the tree. He then pulled her into his embrace.  
"I'm so glad you're all right. I was so scared."  
"I am okay. I was scared too, but I prayed that you would come and held out hope for you."  
"I don't understand the blind faith you have in me, but I'm glad that you have it."  
"How can you not understand? I love you Johnny. And I trust you."

"I love and trust you too Maxie. That's why I have decided to give you one of your gifts extra, extra early."

"Oh, really? I am surprised you have found the time to do your Christmas shopping at all."  
"Did you find the time to do your shopping?"  
"Of course."  
"Well there you go. Now, don't interrupt me."  
"Ha, I apologize." Johnny pulled a small box out of his back pocket and Maxie gasped because she immediately knew what it was. Johnny opened it at the same time that he got down on one knee.

"Maxie, you and I have been through so much in our lives. We have had people in our lives leave, when they should have stayed. We've seen extreme violence that others couldn't imagine. We've both been in plenty of relationships. But none of that matters to me as much as you do. Everything that has happened to us in our lives has led us to where we are today. And also to each other. For that, I am going to be grateful for the rest of my life. I love you Maxie Jones and you would make me the happiest I could ever hope to be if you would marry me. So what do you say. Will you marry me?"  
Maxie couldn't remember the last time that she had been so happy that she had cried. Everything that Johnny had said had been true and she felt the same way. She had lost her parents but had gained Mac and Robin. Then she had lost Georgie but had gained Sam and Lucky. Maxie lost Coop and Spinelli and Lulu but had gained Patrick and Emma and she had gained Johnny. She knew that she would be grateful for that forever. She knew that every hardship that she had faced in her life, she had learned from it and something had come out of it. Something that helped to make her heart a little more complete each and every time. She wiped away the tears on her face only to have more begin to flow and she decided that she didn't care. She was happy and if that was how it showed, then so be it. Maxie looked at Johnny and saw so much in his eyes as he looked back up at her. She saw how nervous he was asking her. Maxie saw the love that he held for her and the acceptance of who she was. She saw understanding for anything she did or might do and she saw that small part of him that was actually afraid that she would say no. Like she could ever say no to him. Then, with a start, Maxie realized that she was the one that was putting that fear in his eyes by saying nothing for so long.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I got lost in my thoughts. Yes, I will marry you."

Johnny's face broke into a smile as he put the ring on Maxie's finger and swept her up in his arms and began to carry her towards the stairs.  
"Johnny, wait."  
"What is it?"  
"Why don't we just stay down here to celebrate."

Johnny turned the two of them around and set Maxie on the couch. She expected him to kiss her, and opened her eyes in shock as she realized that he wasn't going to. She looked around and was about to tell him what she thought of that, when she saw him laying blankets and pillows on the floor. She turned on her side and put her head on her hand and just smiled as she watched him piling up the blankets and pillows. A few minutes later, Johnny came back over to her and she laughed as he once again picked her up. He brought he over to his makeshift bed and gently laid her down. He brushed his nose to hers and they both lightly laughed as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Lucky had some things to finish up with at the station on what had happened tonight. Sam had finished her paperwork and done both Johnny and Maxie's statements. Lucky sat back in his chair and checked his watch. It was 9:00 on the night before Christmas eve. Lucky knew that he would be here for a while longer, but knew that the time had been shortened thanks to Sam. Ever since she had joined the PCPD and become his partner, things just seemed easier and seemed to flow. He once again picked up his pen and was about to begin on the next part of the report when Mac walked in. "Detective Spencer."  
"Mac."  
"Don't you think it's about time you went home?"  
"Yeah. After I finish this report."  
"Leave it. We all know what happened. The paper will wait. Sam is sleeping in the back. Why don't you get her and take her home? It's been a long night and the two of you never stop. So I'm telling you now to go home."  
"I wont argue with you. Thanks Mac."  
"You deserve it Lucky. So does Sam."

Lucky went in the back where the cots were and spotted Sam almost immediately. He stood in the doorway watching her sleep for a few moments. He loved her. It was so simple and yet so complex at the same time. They had what some people called a whirlwind romance. Except that it had lasted. Nobody had seen that coming. Especially Liz. He and Sam had experienced some rough times, that was for sure. Diego trying to kill her being the most recent. There were some things Lucky had done to Sam that he regretted. He felt terrible for kicking her out of his house that night. He had never really made that up to her. He didn't think so anyway. He felt as though he was always about work and made a decision right then and there to stop that. Lucky was actually surprised that Sam hadn't woken up already. She wasn't usually such a deep sleeper. The slightest sound usually woke her.

"I guess everything has just caught up to you, huh, Sammy?" Lucky put the question into words. He decided to just go with it and picked her up in his arms. Lucky carried Sam in his arms out of the department with a nod to Mac and put her in his truck. The drive home was silent and when they got home, Lucky carried Sam into the house with some difficulty juggling her sleeping form and his keys. Lucky set her on the couch and walked over to plug in the tree. He then went into the kitchen and decided to make the two of them a late dinner.

Sam woke up and looked around in confusion before realizing that she was at home on the couch. She smiled when she saw the Christmas tree all lit up, then that smile turned into a full out grin when she smelled turkey coming from the kitchen. She got up off the couch and gently stretched. Her shoulder was still a bit painful from where she was shot and she had chosen not to take pain meds because she chose to stay away from them as often as possible. She slowly shuffled into the kitchen and saw the table set and Lucky quietly cooking turkey and potatoes. She sniffed again and could smell the faint scent of cheese and garlic and realized that he was making her favorite kind of mashed potatoes. "Hey you."

"Hey sleeping beauty, you hungry?"  
"Starved."  
"Good. I made your favorites and it is just about ready."  
"I love you."

"Well, I love you too, Sam."

"Did you-? Never mind."  
"No, what?"

"I may just have been dreaming, but I could swear I heard you call me Sammy."  
"I did actually. It just kind of slipped out. I know you don't like it, so-"  
"No, no. I actually I kind of liked it coming from you. That is really saying something because I have never let anybody call me that before."

"Well what an honor then Sammy."  
They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They both then groaned as Sam's cell phone rang. "Just don't answer it. They will give up."  
"Lucky it could be something important. Hello?"  
"Oh my god, Sam. It's Maxie. I know it's late but you will never guess what just happened."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come over or talk or-?"  
"No I'm fine. Actually, I'm great. Johnny just asked me to marry him and I said yes! Isn't that great?!"  
"Wow! Yeah, that's awesome."  
"We have been talking all night and have already set a date. April 20th Will you be my maid of honor, Sam? Johnny wants Lucky to be the best man."  
"Of course I will. I am sure Lucky would be honored also."  
"Okay, well sorry to bother you have a good night."  
"Yeah....You......too." Lucky looked at Sam questioningly and Sam gave him and innocent smile as Lucky's face tuned to suspicious. "What did you do?"

"Well on April 20th you are wearing a tux. To a wedding. That you are going to be the best man in. For Johnny and Maxie."  
"What?! That's great. I guess Maxie is back to normal quicker than even you thought."

"Guess so. I didn't think that you would be very excited about it. I didn't think you liked Maxie."  
"Well I think she's a little spoiled but, she's grown on me. Can't wait until April."


	10. First Day of The Rest of Our Lives

_**Okay, so this is the last chapter of this story! I hope that everyone likes it and reviews when they are done reading! On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters or any other trademarks.**_

**Chapter 9**

**First Day of The Rest of Our Lives**

**About Four and A Half Months Later**

**April 20th, 2010**

Sam was helping Maxie get into her beautiful white gown and just couldn't stop smiling. She felt almost as through she were the one getting married instead of Maxie. She and Lucky hadn't seen much of each other for the past month. He had not seen her dress. There were no other bridesmaids, there was just Molly as the flower girl and she was wearing a cute strapless sky blue dress. Sam and Maxie had picked a dark ocean blue halter dress for Sam to wear. It flared out at the waist and had a heart shaped top. It draped in the back and Sam loved it. Maxie had a white sequined dress that really flared from the waist. It had a very long train on it and was very silky. It had two thick straps and a low back. It was one of the most beautiful dresses that Sam had ever seen. Maxie had a white lily in her hair that was held back with her sequined veil. Sam looked at Maxie.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah. The strange part is that I'm not even nervous. Just excited. I can't wait to start my life with him."

"I am so happy for you, Maxie. You look gorgeous."  
"Thanks, Sam. I'm really glad that you are the one here with me. When is it going to be your turn?"  
"Ha, probably not for a while. I guess it would depend on Lucky."  
"So does that mean that you are ready right now? Like, you would say yes if he asked you right now?"

"Yes, I would. God, that is a scary thought. I wouldn't even have to think about it."  
"That is so great, Sam! Before, the mere mention of a wedding sent you running."  
"I know. I love him so much it hurts, Maxie. Is that how you feel with Johnny?"  
"Oh, yeah. The reason it hurts is that you are not sure in your heart that he wants to marry you."  
"I am scared of the fact that I want to marry him. He has done the marriage thing, what if he doesn't want to be married ever again? Do I just accept that and be with him?"  
"You don't have to worry about that because I am sure that he wants to be married again. To you."  
"How do you know that? Do you know something that I don't?"  
"No. I am just speaking from what I see. Now, it's almost time, so let's go!"

Johnny had become so close to Lucky in the past couple of months that he thought of him as an older brother. Lucky had given Johnny a pep talk and now the two of them were standing side by side at the altar, waiting for their women. Johnny was not nearly as scared after Lucky had told him that he had not reason to be afraid. Lucky had told him to think of it differently. To think of it as though he was just telling the world the love that he felt for Maxie. He had told him to pretend that she was the only one there and that no one else was in the room. It had calmed him right down and he felt like it was going to be easy. Then the music started and the double doors opened and he felt the huge grin that split his face and an excitement to see his future wife that he couldn't even describe.

Lucky heard the music start and watched as the double doors opened, and for a moment he pretended that it was he and Sam that were getting married. He held his hand to his pocket, where the ring was. He was going to wait for Maxie's signal when she came out to tell him whether or not he should propose at the wedding reception tonight. Johnny told him to just go for it, but Lucky needed to know if she was ready for that. If she was, he had a guy that was going to set up the whole scene for him to do it romantically. Then Lucky's thoughts became jumbled and he couldn't breathe because he saw Sam walking towards him down the aisle. She was looking right at him and smiling. She was so beautiful. The dress that she was wearing was the most beautiful dress that he had ever seen. It was the deepest blue and it made her look so stunningly beautiful that Lucky had to check and make sure that his jaw was not hanging open. Lucky smiled back at her and realized that she had not taken her eyes off of him. She only had eyes for him. He liked the thought of that.

Johnny smiled at Sam as she walked down the aisle. He then looked at Lucky and shook his head a little bit at how obviously in love the two of them were. Johnny knew that Maxie would give the signal to Lucky by the way that the two of them were looking at each other and no one else. Molly started coming down the aisle with her basket of flowers and everyone gave a little laugh at how cute she was and even Johnny and Lucky had to give a little chuckle at how adorable she looked. This made Johnny think about the kids that he and Maxie were sure to have. Then he saw Maxie coming down the aisle and he lost all of his thoughts about anyone else but her. She was so beautiful she took his breath away. He wanted to rush to her and just hold her tightly. She smiled when their eyes met and gave a secretive wink to Lucky as the signal and he felt the strongest emotion and wave of love he ever had in his entire life. Then, before he knew it, she was standing next to him and the minister was beginning the ceremony. Everything happened so fast, and Johnny was so involved in Maxie and her eyes and the way that she looked that Lucky had to tap his shoulder with the rings. Johnny took them as everyone gave a light laugh. Johnny put the ring on Maxie's finger as he began his vows.  
"I promise you that there will never be anyone but you. I will be there for you every single day and every single night of my life. Nothing will ever come between you and I and there will never be anything that will come before you. You are and always will be my first priority. You are The One for me. You are my soul mate. I never believed that there was that one special person for everyone until the day that I met you. I fell in love with you and everything about you. Your passion for everything that has to do with fashion. Your stubbornness, your quality of arguing. And how you take a stand for everything that you believe in, no matter how small. I love you, Maxine Jones and I will love you forever."

Johnny then gave Maxie his hand as she took the ring from Lucky and slid it onto his finger as he had to her. She then began her vows.

"Johnny, you are the person that I run to with all of my problems. I know that no matter what is happening in my world, you will always have my back. It has happened so often that you have become my world. You mean everything to me. I once thought I had meant the person that was meant for me, but I lost him. I never thought that I would meet someone again. I thought that I was just destined to be alone for the rest of my life. Then you came along, and you put light in to the darkness for me. You made me listen to you no mater how I was feeling. It did not take long for me to realize that it had been you. You are The One for me and there is nothing on earth that could stop the two of us. John Zaccharra, I love you today, tomorrow and forever."

They were then told to repeat after the minister and before Johnny knew it, they were at the best part. The part that Johnny had been waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride."  
Johnny gently pulled Maxie to him and slanted his lips over hers in a passionate and romantic kiss that sealed them together forever.

Lucky had seen her wink and became more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Johnny and Maxie began walking down the aisle together and he and Sam met in the middle and began doing the same.

"Sam, you look so beautiful. You take my breath away."  
"You clean up pretty nice too, detective."  
Lucky gave a light laugh as the two of them followed the newlyweds out the door.

_**At the Reception**_

Maxie and Johnny arrived and quickly told everyone that Sam and Lucky were on their way in and that he had it all set up to propose to her. Everyone began to murmur and Maxie told them that she and Lucky had planned and set the whole thing up and then Johny siad that they were coming. Everyone quieted down and took their seats.

Johnny was so proud of Maxie for what she was doing. She had been the one to talk to Lucky about marriage and when he had told her that he wanted to ask Sam to marry him but had not come up with the when and where, Maxie had made the plan. Instead of having all of the attention on the two of them, Maxie wanted it to also be on Sam and Lucky. He looked out the door and saw them getting out of Lucky's truck and told everyone that they were coming. They all sat down and waited.

Lucky opened the door for Sam and she was shocked that it was so dark when they walked in.  
"Lucky, why are all of the lights off?"  
Lucky did not answer her, he instead pulled her to the middle of the room where a red spotlight was shining down and bent down on one knee. Sam gasped.

"Sam, I have wanted to ask you a very special question for so long now. Maxie came to me and asked me how I felt about marriage, and when I told her she helped me come up with the where and when. Samantha McCall, I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be my wife. So, will you marry me and be with me forever?"  
Sam was crying and put her hands to her mouth when Lucky pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was the most beautiful ring that she had ever laid her eyes on. She couldn't believe all of this was happening.  
"Oh my god, Lucky! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I would love to marry you!" Lucky quickly put the ring on her finger and stood up and pulled her into his arms, off of her feet. All of the lights then came on and everyone began to cheer. Lucky kissed Sam and she wrapped her arms around him. There were no words to describe how much she loved this man.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_**Still At The Reception...**_

Mac stood up after everyone had finished eating. "I would like to start the toasting now." Everyone quieted down and looked at him. He smiled at Maxie. "I have always been very protective over Maxie, sometimes a little too much. But it was always out of love. At first, I wanted her to stay away from Johnny because I thought he was dangerous. But I soon came to realize that he was willing to protect Maxie even more than I was. He showed me that he would do anything for Maxie and made sure that I knew that he did not require my permission to do so. He told me that I could throw him in jail, and he would still be with Maxie. To be honest, I realize that I made a mistake in judgement and for that I'm sorry. Truth be told, there is no one that I would rather have Maxie be with. So congratulations, you two!" everyone cheered and Robin and Patrick stood up and also gave a small speech. Lucky then stood up. "Well, let's back track for a minute. When I first met Maxie, I could not stand her. I thought she was nothing but a spoiled brat. I was nice to her because I loved Sam and Sam loved Maxie. Then Maxie started to grow on me. The next thing I know, I'm thinking of her as a little sister. I grew to love her. I don't regret all of the little bickering sessions that we had. I do regret that I did not realize her true qualities for some time. The fact that she is smart, funny, kind, and has one of the biggest hearts in the world. Johnny became a friend to me right off the bat. I thought he was trouble and watched him with my cop eye. Then I realized that he was a really great kid. That you can't judge someone by their family. This made me realize that we were actually a lot alike. Neither of us wanted to be judged by our families and had broken away from them. I can now honestly say that Johnny is one of my best friends. So here's to both of you!" Again everyone cheered and Sam waited until the applause had died down before she stood up next.  
"Maxie and I have always clicked and we became sisters a very short time after we met. She was my first real family when I came to Port Charles. We have a kind of bond that can't be broken. I love her with all my heart and have always wished her the best. Then Johnny came along, and I knew right from the start that he was the best for her. He has always put her first and been so nurturing and protective of her. He has always been exactly what Maxie needed. She has to have a babysitter and it became apparent to me that Johnny was willing to take on that heavy task. Of course, I did give him the third degree over and over. I just wanted to be sure that he was who I thought him to be. Then it dawned on me that he wasn't. He was so much more of a man that I ever could have hoped for Maxie. So, to the newlyweds. I love both of you and wish you nothing but happiness."

Everyone resumed eating their dessert and dancing and having a nice time. Then Maxie tapped on her glass and asked for everyone to quiet down. She stood up and looked around the room. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"I feel like a congratulations are also in order for Lucky and Sam!" Everyone began to cheer and when they had quieted down, Maxie continued. "Sam has always been like a big sister to me. Even when I had done something terrible, I have always known that I could go to her and she would know exactly what to say and would help me through it. Lucky and I have always had kind of a rocky relationship, but I think that we both understand each other now and have become great friends. So congratulations and I love you both!" Johnny stood up next to Maxie and before people could even began cheering had a hand up to quiet them. "I notice the way that Lucky and Sam look at each other when they think no one is watching, as I'm sure many of you have. Lucky knows how strong and independent Sam is, and yet there is still a tenderness there. I only hope to have what the two of them so obviously do. And I also expect to be best man!" At this everyone laughed and began to cheer and clap. Maxie and Sam were standing next to each other facing everyone with Johnny and Lucky standing next to them. That is how it would always be, standing side by side through everything.


End file.
